Clueless to the Cause
by inuyashagirl5
Summary: Sequel. One-shot. Inu/Gravitation x-over. Ryuichi and Shuichi pair up with Noriko to cause mischief for the unsuspecting couple. Kagome/Hiro


**Title: **Clueless to the Cause

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Pairing: **Kagome/Hiro

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Gravitation. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Gravitation is owned by Maki Murakami. I only borrow their characters for my own amusement and the amusement of my readers.

**A/N: **This is a one-shot and mini-sequel to my fic Something Akin to Cupid. To better understand how Kagome and Hiro got together, or the relationship between Shuichi and Ryuichi, you should read that first before reading this.

* * *

Really, it was too cute and the longer Noriko kept her there, the cuter it got. Though, Hiro begged to differ with him, he was sure. But, there wasn't a thing his best friend could do about it, because Ryuichi was just too good at being a distraction.

Kagome blushed crimson again, this time the cause being a young, blushing Suguru who leaned forward to kiss her cheek, then hurried off down the hallway. Kagome brushed her hand across her cheek and pouted, but Noriko was quick to pull her back into the conversation. Silently, Shuichi admired her expertise at girl talk. No one was better than Noriko.

Hiro grumbled off to his left as Ryuichi forced him to dress up Kumagoro in his little Santa outfit. A soft, muttered "Why me?" could be heard, but Ryuichi's answer was a soft bonk to the guitarist's skull.

Oh! It seemed it was Tohma's turn this time and he approached the pair of women with a smirk. Really, was Kagome that clueless? Did she not realize just where Noriko had trapped her? apparently not, since Tohma was making his move.

"Good morning, Kagome-chan." He smiled at her and before she could reply, he kissed her cheek. "Don't dawdle too long."

He gave a glance to a smirking Noriko before walking away. Kagome gave an adorable, flustered sigh, to which Noriko chuckled. Once again, before Kagome could question the sanity of her co-workers, Noriko picked up their dropped conversation.

Shuichi glanced over at Hiro and Ryuichi again. The singer was now forcing Hiro to write a letter to Santa, and Hiro was definitely getting annoyed at him. Shuichi wondered just how much longer he was going to sit there while his girlfriend was being kissed by every male that needed to walk down that particular hallway. While Hiro wasn't looking, Ryuichi grinned up at him.

Ah. That was his cue.

Shuichi moved forward, a happy bounce added to his step. Noriko grinned as he approached, then she gave a nod. The sign that Hiro was watching!

"My goodness, Kagome-chan!" He said loudly as he got closer. "You shouldn't stand there like that! You could get into a lot of trouble!"

"What do you mean trouble?" She asked and he pounced. "Eh, Shu-kun!?"

He wrapped her up in his arms and dipped her backwards. He smirked as her eyes grew wide and focused on something above them.

"Ah! You finally comprehend!" He laughed, righting them, but not releasing her. "I guess it's my turn now!"

He gave one hell of a cocky smirk to Hiro and Ryuichi before he leaned in to capture her lips with his. There were startled gasps from the girl in his arms and from his best friend.

He released her and stepped away, grinning at the bright blush her cheeks were now sporting.

"Shu-kun..." Kagome was speechless.

"You really are clueless sometimes, Kagome-chan!"

"I was distracted." She shot a glare at Noriko, who was off to the side laughing loudly.

"We know." Ryuichi hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. She was still standing under the mistletoe. "We knew Noriko would be able to trap you here for awhile and that she'd be the best distraction!"

"I honestly didn't think it would take you this long to figure out!" Noriko was still laughing at her.

"And to see Hiro's reaction to each guy that kissed your cheek, that was priceless!" Shuichi grinned at his best friend, who was extracting his girlfriend from Ryuichi's grasp.

"Yeah, it wasn't funny." Hiro said dryly, glaring at Ryuichi who wasn't letting Kagome go. "You've had your fun with her. Please let her go."

"You idiot." Kagome giggled when she saw what they were doing. Ryuichi was keeping her in place on purpose. At once, Shuichi and Noriko closed in on both sides of Hiro and kissed his cheeks. He looked horrified at first, then thoroughly embarrassed.

Noriko stepped away first. "It's been fun, kids, but I've got work to do!"

"Me too!" Ryuichi chimed in as he let go of Kagome. Together, they walked away laughing.

"Really, Hiro. You and Kagome-chan are just about the most clueless couple I've ever met!" Shuichi darted out of Hiro's reach, "Don't dawdle too long! We have work to do too, you know!"

Hiro sighed loudly, watching his friend run to catch up with Ryuichi. He stilled as a pair of soft lips pressed against his cheek.

"Got ya." Kagome giggled. He turned to face her, drawing her into his embrace.

"So you did." He smirked and then returned the favor. Only he chose to kiss her lips instead of her cheek and he chose to kiss her passionately, because it was very sweet revenge and she was still under the mistletoe.


End file.
